


Lazy Afternoon

by ChibiiFujoshi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, Romance, Short, dabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 19:31:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11927727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiiFujoshi/pseuds/ChibiiFujoshi
Summary: A look at how Kenma and Kuroo spend a weekend afternoon together after the captain's busy schedule.





	Lazy Afternoon

It was a lazy weekend afternoon for the couple enjoying some quiet time together. Seated side by side, both appear to be lost in their own worlds, with the occasional intimate touches and affectionate peeks as if to remind themselves that the other was still present.

Kuroo couldn't help glancing back at the small form huddled beside him who was preoccupied with the handheld. Kuroo couldn't blame the guy though since he was currently trying to concentrate on his textbook for the upcoming exams –  _trying_  being the operative word. He would get distracted now and then from his awareness of the other's presence.

It stemmed from the fact that Kuroo hadn't been able to meet up with his boyfriend much that week, aside from their practice sessions. Being a third year in high school with their graduation just a few months away gave him a hectic schedule which took away time for them to hang out with each other. Kuroo had promised to make it up to him, though his boyfriend assured him that it was all understandable.

"Ne, kitten," Kuroo began in a soft voice, the endearment one that reminded him of his beloved, "Are you sure this is fine with you?"

Kenma looked up from the game he was playing to give Kuroo a small smile. "Mm," he said with a nod. "I get that you're at a busy time, Kuro. I'll be happy with whatever time we get to spend together."

Guilt threatened to pile up Kuroo's chest for it was Kenma who had to adjust in order to make time for them to be together since the latter's load was lighter. The graduating classes were going to have their finals months earlier than the lower years. Kenma was a year lower than Kuroo so their exams were scheduled near the end of the school year.

Kuroo was grateful that Kenma was being very considerate about everything. Although sometimes he wished the blonde would act spoiled more often. Kuroo would definitely drop everything if Kenma asked for more attention. It was something that he often reminded his lover. Maybe that was why Kenma refrained from asking anything from Kuroo.

Dropping his textbook onto the bed, Kuroo pulled Kenma closer, his front to the other's back. His heart was full of love for the boy wrapped up in his arms.

"Kuro, your book. You were studying," Kenma murmured the reminder. Handheld forgotten, he held onto his boyfriend's embrace, their fingers threading together, securing the poignant connection they shared.

"Mmmm. Recharge." Kuroo held on tighter, burying his face into the crook between Kenma's shoulder and neck.

"Just don't sniff me." Kenma told him.

Kuroo made a non-committal sound. "You know I love how you smell, kitten." Truth be told, breathing in Kenma's scent was Kuroo's favorite thing to do. If he had to describe it, it was the scent of love and home, a sweetness to it that never failed to soothe him.

Kuroo once asked whatever cologne Kenma used to smell that way, but the setter had replied he never used one. Their teammates had teased him mercilessly about the fact that only Kuroo could smell it. Clearly it was Kenma's uniquely natural scent that only Kuroo could sense, which made him feel awfully smug about it.

Kenma harrumphed just for the sake of appearing put out. He secretly enjoyed Kuroo's sniffing habit. It gave him an excuse to have his fingers buried in his lover's hair, which he did right then. It was fluffy to the touch despite its spiky appearance.

Kenma had also developed a habit of running his fingers through Kuroo's hair, giving a light scratch here and there. It had the same relaxing effect as petting a cat on Kuroo, a detail only Kenma was privy to. Only he had the privilege of touching Kuroo with that level of intimacy, one he considered very precious.

They stayed that way for a while, neither willing to relinquish the intimacy of the moment. Both seem to be taking advantage of the reprieve to bask in each other's company.

Kenma didn't want to break the spell that's over them, but Kuroo still had to revise for his exams. Reluctantly, he uttered, "Kuro, I think you've recharged enough."

Breathing a sigh of defeat, Kuroo turned Kenma's head his way and gave his kitten a quick peck on the lips. His fingers seemed to linger on Kenma's pink-stained cheeks, giving the small setter an aura of bashfulness.

As Kuroo got into a comfortable sitting position, he felt Kenma's arm curve around him. His boyfriend had settled down to lie beside him, one arm hugging his middle.

"Feeling clingy now, kitten?" Kuroo teased.

"I missed you this week, so yeah," Kenma replied sleepily, giving him a light squeeze.

A fond smile on his face, Kuroo bent to brush his lips against Kenma's. "I'm sorry. I promise I'll make it up to you once exams are over."

Kenma hummed in agreement. Drowsiness was taking over him so he couldn't really utter a reply.

Kuroo chuckled.  _So cute_ , he thought with a doting amusement. Looked like his kitten wanted to take a nap. "Go ahead and sleep while I read. I'll wake you when it's time for dinner."

"Mmkay." Another light touch of lips.

Kuroo held his book on one hand, the other stroking Kenma's hair. Soon enough, Kenma's breathing evened out, signalling his falling asleep. Kuroo sneaked another sniff of his kitten's scent before going back to concentrate on revising.

A couple of hours later, he was sleeping beside Kenma. Their slumbering forms huddled together as if even in sleep they couldn't bear to be apart.

**Author's Note:**

> Another KuroKen fanfic I had up on another site, which I'd like to share on here. This fic was inspired by a fanart I saw before. Just wanted some KuroKen fluff so I wrote it out, which was last year...


End file.
